kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep
IMPORTANT Re: Voice Actors, etc. DO NOT be trying to weasel information out of sources that will make them violate their agreements. Nothing on this wiki is so valuable that we should encourage unethical behavior in our editors. If the actor can give the info without violating anything they've agreed to, that's fine, but any sources posted that indicate that the actors are being taken advantage of will be taken down. Basically - make sure you ask them if they are allowed to tell you, or the info will not be accepted here.Glorious CHAOS! 00:08, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Also, until the game comes out and we can just use the ending credits, each VA must be sourced. I have removed these from the page for now.Glorious CHAOS! 00:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *Hercules - Josh Keaton *Isa - Kirk Thornton *Mickey Mouse - Bret Iwan *Minnie Mouse - Russi Taylor *Ventus - Jesse McCartney *Xehanort - Richard Epcar :As a followup - the sourcing must actually confirm which role the va is voicing. Several of those recently added, like the Jesse McCartney, Mickey, and Minnie sources, don't actually confirm anything - the Mickey and Minnie one wasn't even anything more than hearsay! :Also, for the two that are e-mail images - did the two VA's know that they're e-mails would be publicly posted? Facebook and twitter are a given for publicity, but publishing someone's private e-mail without their knowledge falls into that whole "really unethical, seriously guys, WTF?"Glorious CHAOS! 22:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) What Kryten said times 1000; violating contracts and secrecy clauses can get them reprimanded, or even fired in extreme cases. Disney in particular takes these kinds of things very seriously. This isn't DMZ or Ain't It Cool News, and you're not going to win anything by breaking the news here. Wait for the official announcements. 22:26, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I see what you mean with McCartney and the other "word-of-mouth" type ones. I also agree with you on a personal level with the "publishing someone's personal e-mail thing", but it wasn't an e-mail, nor was it intended to be private. Take Kirk Thorton's direct response to a fan on Facebook. Like you said, Facebook and twitter are for publicity, and aren't intended to be private by any means. You make it sound like people are hacking their computers or something. This information was freely given, and we have a right to post it. The only VA I saw say he wouldn't reveal anything due to his contract was Derek Stephen Prince, and we didn't start posting things about him. If it is directly confirmed, we should post it.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 22:37, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Which is why I specifically said "for the two that are e-mail images" - two of them are, in fact, screenshots of an e-mail exchange. ::On a policy note, at least, there is a reason why e-mails, facebook, and twitter generally aren't accepted as sources on wiki's. We're actually being incredibly lax by using them here, and I'm just trying to make sure that we don't screw the pooch in a pointless haste to "break the news".Glorious CHAOS! 03:34, March 29, 2010 (UTC) TGS 2009 trailer... Ok, from what I see, there is a video for the 2008 Jump Fiesta, the 2008 TGS, but there's no video for the 2009 TGS? Odd...are you sure that Square-Enix released a 2009 TGS trailer for Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep?--Pkthis 21:21, October 19, 2009 (UTC) KrspaceT; Where is that trailer!!!!! Call in the bloodhounds, the search satelittes and a turkey sandwitch ( searching make me famished) every trailer square has had so far was in a closed theater. apparently someone couldn't smuggle in a camera this time. (and yes there was a bloody trailer there were at least two other trailer summary's on this page removed because some Jack@$$ was to lazy to search you tube or just trust the crack news team who could get to japan) Timeline i've noticed all the birth by sleep articles have already been "Dated" and it all seems a little fishy to me (who says the gathering place is at the end or enchanted kingdom is first, or maybe you have to revisit a world.) :Where are the articles "dated"? I can't find that anywhere. Remember; this game has three storylines. Terra's story, Ven's story and Aqua's story. It is confirmed that all the characters begin their story in the Land of Departure, but they will apparently go their separate ways as the story goes on. Their stories will probably end in The Gathering Place. :I am pretty positive that is the currently confirmed timeline: * Land of Departure ** This is the beginning World! ** Master Eraqus is seen presenting the Master Qualification exam to Terra and Aqua. Ven is apparently not ready for it/old enough/trained enough for it. ** Terra receives advice from Master Xehanort, about controlling the darkness in his heart, rather than getting rid of it. ** Ven encounters Vanitas and he tells Ven that Terra will change in the future (fall into Darkness?). He also tell Ven to follow him, to see it for himself. ** Aqua gives her friends charms, as a promise that they'll meet again. She is also seen talking to Eraqus, saying that Terra won't fall into Darkness. ** Aqua and Eraqus are seen asking Ven to stop while looking into the air (Ven is most likely "teleporting"). From this, we can assume that Terra went away first, and Ven follows Vanitas' advice and decided to follow him. Aqua then goes away, to look for both of them. ** Anyway, the characters all leave this world at some point and go their separate ways to find Master Xehanort (and Vanitas) who have mysteriously disappeared. * Enchanted Dominion ** I am pretty sure this is Terra's first world, since this is where he meets Maleficent and she tells him of the 7 princesses of light, and it's after that that he starts searching for them. ** Someone arrives before Terra, since Aurora is asleep when he's there, but she has also been shown awake. Whether it is Ven or Aqua is unknown. ** Ven and Aqua meet in this world, but that must be a 2nd visit (maybe only for either of them), since Maleficent has already spoken to Terra before she speaks to them. ** Aqua encounters Maleficent again sometime later, without Ven, and asks her if what she said to Ven was a lie. Maleficent claims that it was the truth, and Terra now uses the darkness to gain power. Aqua is later seen battling her along with Philip. ** Ven has also been shown to meet Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather in Aurora's "sleeping room". * Castle of Dreams ** I'm guessing Ven comes here first and perhaps this is his first world. ** Terra and Aqua meet in this world, so we can assume that they arrive around the same time. Aqua is also seen asking Jaq if he knows Ven, which he apparently does. * Dwarf Woodlands ** Ven and Terra definitely arrive before Aqua, since Snow White hasn't eaten the poisoned apple when they're there, but she has been put in the glass coffin when Aqua first arrives. ** I guess Terra arrives before Ven, because the Dwarfs are shown talking to him about another man being there before (possibly Terra). Another hint about that is that Terra is seen talking to the Queen in her normal form, while Ven encounters her in her "old hag" form. * Deep Space ** Ven definitely arrives the last, since he asks 626 is he knows Terra and Aqua and he responds by saying they're his friends. ** Aqua is the one to beat up Gantu, so I guess she comes first, but who knows... * Neverland ** Not enough info to guess in which order they arrive, but we do know that Mickey apparently arrived before Ven, and left something there (a "star fragment"). ** Ven has only been seen encountering Tink and Peter in friendly conversation, and he also meets Hook, who is seen holding the Star fragment and Tinker Bell. ** Aqua has been shown along with Peter, Tink and the Lost Boys and she seems to be giving them help with a map (treasure hunt?). ** Terra has been shown in battle stance facing Peter at Skull Rock, but he also seems to have a friendly chat with the lost boys at the same place. Terra also encounters Hook, but they seem to be talking, rather than arguing. * Olympus Coliseum ** Only Ven has been shown in this world, and there, he encounters Master Xehanort. he seems to give Ven quite a scare, and it looks like he is about to attack him as well. ** It is unknown if the other will come to this world as well, thought I find it rather likely that there will be some kind of Games held there. * Yen Sid's Tower ** Only Mickey, Donald and Goofy have been shown to appear here, along with Master Yen Sid, who is training Mickey. ** It is unknown if the playable characters will arrive to this world. * Radiant Garden ** All three characters (Ven, Terra and Aqua) show up here. Braig has been confirmed to meet them all at some point. ** Ven has been shown trying to access the castle, but being stopped by Dilan and Aeleus. Even is also seen talking to someone, about having a connection to that someone in the future. ** Ven and Terra have also been seen "hanging" atop the Great Maw, and talking. There, Terra thanks Ven for saving him. Terra has also been shown holding Ven while Summoning his Keyblade in the Great Maw, talking to an unknown character (most likely Master Xehanort or Vanitas, but it could also be one of the apprentices). ** Aqua meets and saves 4 year old Kairi from a group of heartless. Mickey helps Aqua get rid of the heartless and this is also the first time they meet. * Destiny Islands ** Who knows when this one comes in... I'm guessing this is quite late in the game, at least in Ven and Aqua's story, since this is the place where he asks her to "erase" him (on the mainland). ** It is unknown when Terra arrives to this world, but he is seen standing on the island shore and watching the young Sora and Riku fight with their toy swords. Perhaps he chose Riku that time, and that might be what the Lingering sentiment (Terra in KHIIFM) is blabbing about. * The Gathering Place ** This world will definitely appear in the end (most likely the last world) and all the character's stories will cross here. This will be at the Keyblade War area. ** Another area of this world will appear at least twice during the story of Terra and Ven; *** Terra is seen meeting Master Xehanort there, and he seems to be telling Terra to "cross over to his origin" and that he's tired of waiting for him. It is unknown if this is in the same conversation, but Master Xehanort also talks about Vanitas' fall into darkness, and he asks Terra to "undo his mistake". it is also unknown in which of their conversation Terra says that he doesn't care about being a Master, and asks what Xehanort has done to "his firend's" Heart. This all takes place in "the gathering place", where the lingering sentiment is fought in KHIIFM. *** Ven has been shown to encounter Vanitas here, asking about the meaning of his words back in the Land of Departure. They are later seen clash there (and Ven seems surprised that Vanitas has a Keyblade!), and even alter, Ven is seen lying on the ground. Mickey then comes to his aid. This is either at the same place as Terra and Xehanort meet, or in a new area that looks similar... :I hope that helps someone... - Iceboy'' '' 19:17, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Vehicles It shall be interesting as to how this is explained in BbS as the previous games said that travel was impossible until the DtD was opened. Hopefully we see some insight into that explanation soon. Automated transfer of Problem Report #25988 The following message was left by Dullfangs via on 2009-10-18 03:41:09 UTC grammatical error in the World section: "Castle Oblivion might appear due to it's unknown past as well as it's supposed connections to the Chambers of Repose and Waking." should read: "Castle Oblivion might appear due to its unknown past as well as its supposed connections to the Chambers of Repose and Waking." Theme song Don't they always use Hikari for the TV spots? Even the ones for KH2 and Days? HarpieSiren 23:55, December 15, 2009 (UTC) NEW TRAILER 8D!! Zack Fair could be in this game. Look at 0:07 of the latest commercial. (He's talking to Hercules) --''Silver Mage'' Ω 08:24, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Damn, you're late. He's been confirmed two weeks ago Kaihedgie 08:43, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, dude. I've been out of touch. Was only looking at FFXIII. Also, I've been cleaning up the DMC wiki. Apologies, I just found out yesterday :P --''Silver Mage'' Awakening in BBS At the beginning of the commerical, that was Awakening. I don't know if anyone else noticed, or if it has already been noted on the Awakening page, but it was there.-- 23:23, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Yeah it's already in the Awakening page, actually its been there for like two days:-).--Masgrande 20:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Non Existent Voices I think somebody went crazy with the voice actors section.--Masgrande 20:22, December 16, 2009 (UTC) No its accurate. IMDB.com has already confirmed most o the enlgish voice actors already... You can't trust IMDB. As you see, they still have Japanese actors on there. That's just a "guess" of who's to be voicing them, the actors from the characters main series. Wait for confirmation from the actors themselves. - Eternal Nothingness XIII We should take down all of that voicing data. Don't want all those people to get, y'know, FIRED 02:31, December 23, 2009 (UTC) An anon who recognizes that these confirmations fly in the face of Disney and Square's confidentiality contracts,possibly leading to some form of corperate retrobution.Also that didn't sound very polite you big MEANIE. 15:36, December 23, 2009 (UTC) It was hardly random, the first post emphasized they would be fired as the most important part of the sentence that I wished to emote on,and I was trying to reflect my hurt at your impolite meanness in my second post. 17:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Japanese Voice Acting Since theres a section about english voice acting shouldn't there be a a list of Japanese voice actor? --Cococrash11 03:07, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Cococrash11 :: We generally don't list the casts in the game articles. ETA: I assume it's just to keep a running tally on what English VAs are confirmed. Right?HarpieSiren 03:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Trailers First off, the Jump Festa and TFS trailers need to be replaced with the raw trailers, not fan-subtitled. For one, it seems to present the subtitles as official, for two, if there are inaccuracies, then it will only cause confusion, and for three, it seems inappropriate to use edited materials in the mainspace. Second off, we need to remember that when the game is released, those trailer sections will be reduced to a video gallery. Finally, the trailer sections need to be cracked down upon - the JF 2010 has no cohesive unity, and reads like someone on E. Different scenes should have different paragraphs, and absolutely no speculation, or design descriptions (like the Lea bit) should be made - just describe the events of the trailer.Glorious CHAOS! 05:28, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Lock? do you guys think we should lock this due to how close the JPN release date is? ::This should be brought before an admin. They're in charge of locking the pages. But yes, it should. I'd say it should only be for registered users. This goes for all the Birth by Sleep articles, as well. - EternalNothingnessXIII 10:47, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Worlds Playable Order update needed (I think) I think the game has been released in Japan. In any case, it's already January 9 there. --Ixfd64 03:14, January 9, 2010 (UTC) English Release Date Does anybody know if this video I found is actually the opening to BBS? Here's the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g8GQPa6IfG4 -- 21:33, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I heard a rumor that NA/EU realease is 5/15/10. - User:One-Winged Angel 19:00 January 11, 2010 :And who announced this, exactly?—Urutapu 01:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Spoiler Tags Final Boss Just to remind you guys in BBS it had 3 diffrent Final Bosses for TAV and the final. For Terra its Terra-Xehanort. For Ventus its Vanitas. For Aqua its Vanitas possed Ventus. For the final its Terra-Xehanort. --Cococrash11 05:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 100 Acre woods Is the 100 acre wood available as a playable world, as the trailer with Rabbit suggests? If not, then how is Rabbits section presented to the viewer? ED1-T0R 16:33, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Why didn't creator atleast make it playable or make a cutscence about it? --Cococrash11 17:42, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Cococrash11 it appear in the game but i don't know if it's playable since the vid that i saw cutted the scene. here it is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CRZO-xSsexU--Xabryn 22:36, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Release Date OFFICIAL release date in the uk? is it being planned for a uk release? everyone tells me a differant date im not interested in rumours or speculation. Proof? :You can't use a statement from Wikipedia as a source unless it's cited with another, reliable source. And it's not.—Urutapu 01:21, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I figured that out after NinjaSheik undid my last edit, thank you very much. KingdomKeyDarkside 01:36, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :As Urutapu said, you CANNOT use Wikipedia as a source, unless it's cited with another that is an official statement. -Breaktheice16 (talk) 05:43, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thank you for telling me twice. KingdomKeyDarkside 15:08, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Tinker Bell doesn't have a speaking role in Birth by Sleep The line that everyone thought was spoken by Tinker Bell, was actually spoken by one of the Lost Boys. I think Mae Whitman only said she's providing the voice of Tinker Bell, because she's now contracted with Disney as the official voice of Tinker Bell and is to provide her voice for everything she appears in that has her speaking, so she probably assumed that Tinker Bell would be speaking and Disney would have her provide the voice. -Breaktheice16 (talk) 05:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) NO Christopher Lloyd... :That is true. Sometimes Disney cheats and replaces actors near their deathbed with younger actors. And if Christopher Lloyd was going to be in KHBBS, he'd probably be (drum roll) Master Xehanort. Werehog 11:39 PM 2/2/2010 (UTC) Summer 2010. It's something, at least Journal In the Keyblade Graveyard I have not looked through all the BBS info, so I was wondering if the scene from KH2 where Terra picks up the Kingdom Key, Aqua the Kingdom Key D, and Ven the Way to Dawn was ever addressed or if that was just put in for dramatic effect?Black Tornado 20:54, February 24, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado No it wasn't addressed but i don't think that it was for dramatic effect either i think that it has a deeper meaning--Xabryn 22:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) trailers? Do we really still need the trailers on this page, it is the only one that has them and the game has been released Black Tornado 18:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado Wait I take that back, coded was one too, but I don't think it needs it either (same reasoning) Black Tornado 18:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC)Black Tornado Josh Keaton as Hercules Was this confirmed?--Kisukeiscool100396 19:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Check KHInsider.--'''''Lapis ofthe Night 19:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Richard Epcar Confirmed http://tinyurl.com/yaptd8l I would add a reference to the page but I don't know how :(--Kisukeiscool100396 03:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Offical NA WEBSITE!!!!!!!! http://na.square-enix.com/khbbs/ P456 14:25, March 17, 2010 (UTC)P456 BbS not until New Year?! WTF?! It just means that there's no solid release date yet f.y.e. does the same thing. Vaddie 18:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) New release date }}} }}} Cast Right now, the page only lists the voice cast. If we're going to do that, we should list the actual production team, too - right now this page doesn't even mention Nomura!Glorious CHAOS! 15:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Story order Isn't mentioned on the page, I think. It should be.Glorious CHAOS! 16:01, March 24, 2010 (UTC) We can't speak Japanese though, so we're not sure on how the story flows :( The Yoshiman 97 22:58, March 24, 2010 (UTC) :The Terra -> Ven -> Aqua thing.Glorious CHAOS! 01:32, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Notes and References Gallery? WTF? READ THIS!! July 7 Derek Stephen Prince confirmed! At his con panel yesterday, DSP said he was "legally allowed to announce" that he's playing Even in Birth by Sleep. I dunno if he said this anywhere else first, but here's the link in case not: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EXSMBVv9TS4 at 1:08. TheChocobo 14:51, April 11, 2010 (UTC) E10+ Rating Platform: PSP Rating: Everyone 10+ Content descriptors: Fantasy Violence, Mild Suggestive Themes Rating summary: This is a role-playing game in which players assume the role of one of three characters aspiring to become a "Keyblade" master. Players explore fantasy worlds, perform missions and mini-games, and battle various enemies along the way. Characters use magic spells and a giant key-shaped sword to attack enemies (e.g., humans, ice golems, dragons, magical suits of armor) in melee-style combat. Enemies react to damage by crying out in pain or bursting into small orbs that serve as items and power-ups for players. A female character's breasts jiggle slightly during cutscenes. --P456 20:37, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Due to Terra giving Xehanort a scar on his face, I was thinking this game would get a T rating. Oh well, that's good. --The Yoshiman 97 02:05, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Australian Release Date I was looking at the BBS release date in the infobox and it says that it is released in Summer 2010 in North America, Europe and Australia. I found that this was wrong, though only for Australia. Due to America and Australia being at other sides of the Earth, when America has summer, then Australia has winter. That means that the release date for Australia should be winter 2010. If it stays as summer 2010 in Australia, then one may interpret that it will be released between December 2010 and February 2011. So I was hoping on discussing this before I or someone else were to change it. - [[User:Danjam|'Dan']][[User talk:Danjam|'jam']] 6:15, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Trinity Report ZOMG YOU MUST SEE THIS ! It's the world from the Jungle Book, and Terra in the Realm of Darkness taking the same path as Riku. Beat that. }} It looks unmistakenly real. It should be added on the article as trivia. --[[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 16:43, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :The only room title I could see was . Depending on the location format on the pause screen, this may mean that the world would have been called "Louie's Ruins".Glorious CHAOS! 20:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but sometimes that might happen, for example: Olympus Coloseum-KH2. An area in the Underworld is Underworld:Caverns yet (game-wise) the world is not called the Underworld. --[[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 20:20, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I just saw it! It was amazing! I wonder what other worlds this person can hack into? I think we should add it to the triva.--'NinjaSheik' 21:42, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Small english trailer I'm not sure if this is real but listen it sounds like MX is voiced by Christopher Lloyd or Corey Burton--Kisukeiscool100396 00:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GDLuub_gBMg Check KHInsider. The trailer is suspected to be fake, so we're not putting anything about it up yet. Even if/when it is confirmed, we wait for official confirmation on VAs instead of trying to tell who someone sounds like.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 01:09, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Can't be fake. The English text is in there Kaihedgie 01:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) There is not dialogue except for "Master Xehanort's voice actor" at the end, the voice doesn't seem to sync up, and there's no written text at the bottom like there is in the games. It is entirely possible that it is a hoax.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 01:39, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Subtitles are optional, you know. I also noticed that Aqua's back has been decensored. Kaihedgie 02:20, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The VA seems to sound astonishingly like Leonard Nimoy (The actor who played Spock in the original Star Trek), but this hasn't been confirmed yet. I'm going to stick with this, as I did do a comparison to the voice in the trailer and some of Nimoy's previous work (Some of his more recent work, may I add), and they seem to sound almost exactly the same.--Hyper Zander 02:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Please, and this goes for everyone, do not speculate on who the supposed VA is here. If you really want to, make a forum. The talk page is forthings involving the article. If anyone finds confirmation of the trailer's validity, please put it here before doing anything else.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 02:50, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The line sounds like "full of power" not "for power". Anyway, I'm still concerned with the comment on the KHInsider main page about it being a fake. Unless there's actual confirmation with it, I don't really think we should start changing things.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:19, May 15, 2010 (UTC) The only reason people are saying it's fake is because someone else put another fake thing. And consider the fact that GameStop put it on their site. Why would they put a fake trailer on their site? maggosh 03:36, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, fair enough, I suppose I was being paranoid.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 03:41, May 15, 2010 (UTC) It happens to the best of us. I pity those who still think the Moon landing was fake. maggosh 03:45, May 15, 2010 (UTC) God, if my ears could puke, they would. Master Xehanort's voice acting is absolute rump roast. But I highly suspect that it could be a fake, I prefer waiting to hear word from Square-Enix before actually believing it.--Pkthis 12:49, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I must agree with Pkthis, i hope this vid is fake--Xabryn 14:53, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Again, if you want to talk about something that doesn't have to do with the article (i.e. whether you like/dislike the VA), take it to a forum.--''Lapis ofthe Night'' 15:29, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Well, as it turns out, the trailer IS fake. But I don't get it! Not only is the Command Menu text in English, but Magic Wish was changed to Spell Weaver! No patch could pull that off! maggosh 16:03, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Just curious, but where did you hear that it was confirmed to be a fake (especially since the youtube vid was downloaded from gamestop, not vice versa). 17:01, May 15, 2010 (UTC) If you're talking about how gamestop quickly took down the vid, it's possible they got the trailer early and didn't want disney on their @$$ for posting it without permission (the youtube vid will also probably be removed via youtube's spineless terms of use policies) 17:08, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I believe you're referring to GameCrazy. To my knowledge, GameStop is doing fine business-wise. Anyway, remember that not everyone notices those things. Several simply see the trailer and believe that it's real. Of course, when one does present the facts, it's obvious. But some simply believe it after seeing it and hearing the English. Tamroc7 23:13, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and the font of the text is actually very different from the english patches out there but very similar to that of the other english games.Not only that but the quality of the youtube videos has apparently been altered, the coding seems...off to be an official trailer, but not quite like a fan vid, IF it's real it could have been copied or downloaded or something and messed up by either gamestop or the youtube users.This could account for the lack of the square enix logo as well.Finally (keep in mind I have not studied his work, especially recently, nor am I an expert on voices) but the voice does sound a very great deal like Leonard Nimoy.Although it's possible that he's taken up Fandubbing as well... 12:35, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Apparently this trailer is real. It's on the official BBS website. - [[User:LevL|'Lev']][[User talk:LevL|'L']] 16:24, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::So its real. Doesn't change the fact that Nimoy was probably the worst choice for Master Xehanort's VA. He could maybe have done Yen Sid of Eraqus, but the delivery in that trailer was awful.Glorious CHAOS! 18:47, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Kryten, for naysaying Leonard Nimoy, I am personally compelling Super Mecha Death Christ to come after you. Good luck in that other place; the one that's NOT heaven. maggosh 19:47, May 17, 2010 (UTC) O.O Remind me not to get on your bad side.--No.i 19:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) That goes double for me. But anyway, I like Leonard Nimoy as Master Xehanort. It suits him rather well. Hyper Zander 19:55, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Honestly I agree with Kryten this must have been the worst choice of VA that the SE could do no offense maggosh Edit:Okay maybe I'm overreacting with "the worse choice SE could do" but it is a bad choice--Xabryn 20:05, May 17, 2010 (UTC) That's okay. SMDC'll get you after Kryten. maggosh 20:13, May 17, 2010 (UTC) ::You serious? He doesn't have even an ounce of malignity in his voice! He sounds like he's reading a story to his grandchildren, for crying out loud. ::He's a great actor, but this is not his part. It's like casting Al Pacino as Spiderman.Glorious CHAOS! 20:38, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that sounds like a good idea. maggosh 20:41, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Trivia I think that the fact that BBS is the only KH game without some sort of journal or log to keep track of the enemies should be added to the trivia section. --ZexionFan321 04:20, May 16, 2010 (UTC) From what I can tell there is a journal, kept by terra ven and aqua, Exactly like the other games. where you heard that there isn't, considering we have names for several enemies, as well as the Xehanort reports, is something I would very much like to know.Looking at the report right now. 04:34, May 16, 2010 (UTC) New release date Hey, it could be worse, y'know. Besides, it's not all THAT bad. Back in the old days, us lads and lasses who lived in the US and UK would have had to have waited alot longer compared to the date differences of older games (Like KH1, and what-not). Ahh, how time flies. Never-the-less, this is some amazing news! It's been two months since they confirmed BbS's western and European releases, so I'm one happy camper today.--Hyper Zander 16:08, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Leonard Nimoy is Master Xehanort.I refuse to see a problem with this. 17:12, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Have Square-Enix SAID this is Leonard Nimoy? I have to admit, I believe this aswell, but until we have an actual quote saying that Leonard Nimoy is voicing Master Xehanort, it still falls under pure speculation. Plus, what does that have to do with Birth by Sleep's release date? Hyper Zander 17:15, May 17, 2010 (UTC) There was a press release (like an hour ago as of this writing, look it up I'll wait) saying that, among others, Mark Hamill, James Woods, Willa Holland, Jesse Mcartnee and Leonard Nimoy would be doing voice work for the release. That Nimoy is doing Xehanort is random AWESOME speculation on my part.Also I tried to post it in another section/create a new one but my computer craped out. 18:18, May 17, 2010 (UTC) HAMILL?! .....DO TERRA! PLEEEEASE DO TERRA. Kaihedgie 18:29, May 17, 2010 (UTC) SE are fucking bullshitting us with September. You lucky US SOB's get it 3 days before me. Damn you!!!! -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 18:39, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I heard about it from here. It also mention some voice actors.--'NinjaSheik' 21:25, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Are you serious!? They moved the date?! Good thing I pre-ordered it! ^_^ --Auror. plus the great Andrachome 21:52, May 17, 2010 (UTC) English voice actors I've heard the rumours and read the article today. If its true i think i would have preferred Mark Hamill as MX and Nimoy as Eraqus. If Nimoy is voicing MX hopefully he can give him a malice worthy of him. I think some of the japan voice actors would have been pretty good too assuming they could speah fluent english. I like the japan voice actors for MX, Aqua, Terra and Eraqus, though Robert Ecpar will most likely voice Terra/Xehanort(not Master Xehanort). Anyway thats just my view. Feel free to leave your views guys. (~~Keyblade Master Timaeus~~) About the Extras The page says that NA version of the game has extras. Does the EU/PAL version HAs these extras too!? if not.. then i... well i don't know what i do...--P456 16:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :The EU version should have those extras. It's just like KH1 and the previous games. The Japanese get the beta release first. Then stuff is added to our versions of the games. And then there are Final Mixes. But seeing that the UMD can't handle that much data, I reckon that if they ever make a Final Mix for BBS, it'd be the same as our version. 00:52, May 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Thanks, now i know for sure...--P456 10:49, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMdB Page updated: Actors Listed for VAs Willa Holland ... Aqua (voice: English version) Jesse McCartney ... Ventus / Roxas (voice: English version) Leonard Nimoy ... Master Xehanort (voice: English version) Haley Joel Osment ... Vanitas / Sora (voice: English version) Mark Hamill ... (voice: English version) James Patrick Stuart ... Braig (voice: English version) David Dayan Fisher ... Dilan (voice: English version) Derek Stephen Prince ... Even (voice: English version) David Boat ... Aeleus (voice: English version) (as Dave Boat) Kirk Thornton ... Isa (voice: English version) Quinton Flynn ... Lea / Axel (voice: English version) Richard Epcar ... Xehanort (voice: English version) Luke Manriquez ... Young Sora (voice: English version) Rick Gomez ... Zack Fair (voice: English version) David Gallagher ... Riku (voice: English version) Christopher Lee ... Ansem the Wise (voice: English version) Terra's VA is still unknown (is it going to be Richard Epcar?), as is Kairi's granny, Master Eraqus, Young Riku, and a few others. All the Disney folks will be on board, and Bret Iwan's finally stretching his wings though everyone knew that?) Gypseian 11:32, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :Nice. But this still isn't usable. We need direct, reliable citations, such as the actor or their agent saying, "I'm doing this role."Glorious CHAOS! 12:28, May 29, 2010 (UTC) IMDB is reliable the way final fantasy II isn't a plie of shit. 1) That didn't make any sense. 2) No, it isn't. IMDB does not source its VAs, it just assumes who's voicing whom. This wiki requires a direct, explicit source before placing information, and IMDB, well, doesn't. EDIT:Unless you were saying that IMDB isn't reliable, and that FFII is a "pile of shit". I which case, 1) Yes, you're right and 2) Totally your opinion. 02:09, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The only time IMDB gets anything right is in hindsight long after the damn thing is released.and sometimes not even then.And I am convinced that the designer of Final Fantasy II was on drugs and should have been Fired. 13:00, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Which one are you talking about? maggosh 14:12, June 3, 2010 (UTC) :That's a good point. Is it the real FF2 or the North American FF2? --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 19:13, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Take it from me, guys : I provided the cite note to Square's page on the BBS talk page. They didn't cite directly whose voices were whose, but Mark Hamill = Terra, Willa Holland = Aqua. Like it or not, it's ultimately gonna be the case. As for James Woods being Eraqus, he was Hades... we wonder. 02:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) terra's christian bale imdb said so don't look at me Khruler 18:22, June 20, 2010 (UTC) BIRTH BY SLEEP SITE UPDATED AND REHAULED http://na.square-enix.com/khbbs/ We finally get a nice snippet of Terra's gameplay and voice, along with Aqua's and Ventus. Shoot Lock has been renamed to Shot Lock. Kaihedgie 04:10, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Shotlock. The site clearly says "Shotlock".Glorious CHAOS! 04:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Alright alright, I get it. Sheesh, I made a mistake. :P But still: TERRA! Kaihedgie 04:24, June 5, 2010 (UTC) And before this gets started, no guessing on Terra and Aqua's voice actors unless it's on a forum. We wait until an explicit statement. 04:28, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Fine by me since I can't pinpoint whose doin' Terra Kaihedgie 04:29, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Sources Found Jesse's twitter cite: http://twitter.com/jessemccartney/status/6211849278. More to come as I find them.Glorious CHAOS! 02:32, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Wait a minute, we already knew Ven was gonna be voiced by McCartney, no ? We only lacked sources... 02:42, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Time This is ridiculous how long this is taking to get this game to the states.Oh,how the sea calls 21:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Halloweentown in BBS? Okay, when you go on the english version of the Birth By Sleep web site, it has this in the copyright thing: ©Disney. Developed by SQUARE ENIX. Tim Burton’s The Nightmare Before Christmas ©Touchstone Pictures. Characters from FINAL FANTASY video game series: ©1990,1997,1999,2001, 2002, 2003, 2005, 2007 SQUARE ENIX CO., LTD. All Rights Reserved. SQUARE ENIX, and the SQUARE ENIX logo are registered trademarks or trademarks of Square Enix Co., Ltd. “PlayStation” and the “PS” Family logo are registered trademarks of Sony Computer Entertainment. DO YOU SEE THAT??? It has The Nightmare Before Christmas in there. Do ya think...-- 03:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Interesting news, indeed...--'NinjaSheik' 03:18, June 7, 2010 (UTC) ::They have that on the bottom of every page on that site, they just removed Deep Jungle because of the legal issues. That's why it lists the FF games since the first one, even though only FF7 is used in BBS.Glorious CHAOS! 05:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) New gameplay trailer... including a hint of voice actors Ven does sound/probably is voices by JM. Terra sounds like Mark Hamill or Crispan Freeman. Aqua I can't make out but it sounds like Yuna's VA. Heh? -- [[User:Gr8champ|'I'll']][[User talk:Gr8champ|'Crush']][[User:Gr8champ/Dissidia:Kingdom's_Fantasy|'You!']] 20:42, June 7, 2010 (UTC) For the umpteenth time, as obvious as it is, we're waiting for an explicit, written source. It's just a formality, but please respect it and don't go changing any of the VAs 21:26, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Lapis, I didn't go and change it, did I? I just showed a gameplay video with the three main characters, and showed that they talked during battle. I won't go and change it, but judging by this video, it seems like Ventus = Jesse, Terra = Mark, and Aqua = Willa, and those are the three people that I think are gonna be the voice actors for the final game. The Yoshiman 97 21:36, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I liked the voice actors in it except the part at the beginning with Aqua's friendship speech, too flat, the rest was fine. Opening E3 2010 Trailer Maybe the voices in the trailer were a prototype and i bet you, that when it comes out, it might sound a lot better WarMonger89 02:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't think this unknown is the one in Coded since: (Spoiler) SPOILERS The unknown in Coded is Roxas and also has a different body shape while the one this new trailer has the same body shape as Xemnas END OF SPOILERS - JTD95 13:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) is that really a traler of it? Khruler 17:06, June 15, 2010 (UTC) First of all, that particular upload of the trailer is kinda low-quality -- so I watched an HD upload instead. Anyway, most of the VA's sounded fine to me except for Aqua's lucky charm speech and Terra's talk with Cinderella. (Also, a lot of the time they sounded like they were trying to talk quietly.) I think one of the problems is that there's no background noise to provide any context, making it sound flat and weird. Also, Mark Hamill as Master Eraqus -- (singsong) awesome... --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 19:48, June 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, it looks like Xemnas wielding Triumph. --[[User:Neumannz|'Neumannz']], ''The Dark Falcon'' 20:01, June 15, 2010 (UTC) The only real problem with Aqua was in the opening speech...The rest of the trailer she sounded perfectly fine. ReignG 21:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) You guys complain to much about the dubbing. English is the ultimate language when it comes to expression, and japanese voice actors most of the time sound the same. Lee Dante 11:44, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Interview with Director Tetsuya Nomura http://na.square-enix.com/e310/newsDetail.html?id=62 Q. In what ways does KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep differ from the previous KINGDOM HEARTS titles? A. KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep is set the furthest in the past in the series. You could even call it “KINGDOM HEARTS 0”. Players will unravel mysteries in the KINGDOM HEARTS storyline by playing through the perspectives of each of the three new characters . Also, each installment in the KINGDOM HEARTS series introduces a new system, and in this title we introduce new features such as the “Command Deck,” which all contribute to bring a tense and exciting battle experience. Q. What, if any, were some challenges you faced in bringing KINGDOM HEARTS to the PSP? A. Since we included a variety of multiplayer modes, we faced some difficulties in keeping the PSP systems synced during wireless play. Q. Aside from multiplayer functionality, what special considerations were given to the title to take advantage of the PSP? A. The visual capability of the PSP enabled us to give the game a finish that is on par with the numbered titles that were released on the PS2. Q. Why did you decide to let players go through three separate scenarios instead of one scenario incorporating the three main characters’ points of view? A. Everything is part of one big story, and there is only one final destination. Fans of the series who already know what happens beyond KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep may be able to predict where the three are headed. I thought that separating the story into three perspectives, and having the player choose the order of progression would deepen the mystery, making the journey all the more interesting. Even if you complete one character’s story, you’ll find yourself even more curious as to what happens to the other two, and become eager to see how everything comes to a close. Q. How are the three main characters’ personalities reflected in their combat styles? A. Terra is very protective of the other two, so his combat style is all about power. Ven is full of curiosity and mischief, so he’s very fast. Aqua excels at magic, which stems from her inner strength and elegance. Q. Are there any Disney worlds that you were particularly excited to include in this installment? If so, what aspects of them appealed to you? A. I was looking forward to introducing the worlds of Cinderella, Princess Aurora, and Snow White. I had always wanted to incorporate them into the series, but wasn’t able to until this entry, which I feel is perfect, story-wise. It definitely is a lot of fun to run around the classic Disney worlds recreated in 3D. I couldn’t help but make these some of the first worlds that players could visit. Q. The three main characters visit the same Disney worlds, but you see different angles to those worlds’ stories. Can you tell us about how you decided to present different vantage points within the same Disney world? A. While each of the three characters has a unique personality, you are still playing three separate scenarios, so it wouldn’t be any fun if their stories go down the same path. It should be interesting to see how one’s actions affect the stories of the other two, encouraging players to look forward to visiting the same worlds with each character, Q. Can you tell us about some of the thoughts behind the addition of new features for the North American release? A. We try to offer something new because so much time has passed since the Japanese release, and a lot of fans already know all about the Japanese version through the internet. This is something we did for every numbered title in the series, and because we consider KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep an equivalent to a numbered title, we’ve added a few new elements. Q. What are your thoughts regarding players who are new to the series picking this title up, with this title being set as the prequel to the series? A. The series has continued so long thanks to the fans, and its story has become very vast and complicated. That is the greatest appeal of this series, but also what may make it difficult for newcomers to jump in. We of course consider first-time players when developing each installment, but the games were always part of a single timeline, and some players couldn’t quite get into the games because they felt out of touch with the rest of the story. Because KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep is positioned at the very beginning of the storyline and introduces all-new characters, I personally felt a sense of freedom much like when I was developing KINGDOM HEARTS . I think this is great timing for those who are looking for a way into the series . Q. Is there anything you paid attention to in particular when creating the story for KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep, especially in consideration for those who will be new to the series? A. Nothing in particular. I don’t think that the element of choosing between the three characters differentiates this title too much from the other titles in the series. No matter which installment you decide to play from, the story is headed in the same direction, so deciding which character to start with is essentially the same as choosing which title in the series to start with. The only difference is in the order in which you discover things about the story, and it’s fun to think that there are so many ways to make sense of it all. Q. What message do you hope that KINGDOM HEARTS fans will take away from the story of KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep? A. That’s something I would like for players to find out for themselves. The theme shared throughout the series is “heart,” and that’s something intangible. “Connection ” is the theme in KINGDOM HEARTS Birth by Sleep, and that’s also something that can’t be seen with your eyes. The connection between people, the connection of destinies; there are many different types, and I hope that players can feel these intangible ideas. Screenshots Image:2.jpg|Gameplay from Tokyo Game Show 2007. Image:Terraandambers.jpg|Gameplay from Jump Festa 2008. Image:BbS screen 2008.jpg|Gameplay from Tokyo Game Show 2008. Image:WheelMaster.png|Gameplay from Tokyo Game Show 2009. File:500x_2_dp_event07.jpg|Screenshot of Master Xehanort and Terra (NA/PAL) File:500x_3_dp_event06.jpg|Screenshot of Aqua (NA/PAL) File:Khbbs72.jpg|Screenshot of Aqua and Mickey protecting Kairi from the Unversed.(NA/PAL) File:500x_bbs_battle01.jpg|Battle Screenshot of Ventus (NA/PAL) File:500x_bbs_battle02.jpg|Battle Screenshot of Terra vs. Trinity Armor with Aqua and Ventus (NA/PAL) File:500x bbs battle03.jpg|Battle Screenshot of Terra in Mirage Arena (NA/PAL) File:Gallery_bbs_battle04.jpg|Battle Screenshot of Terra vs. Wheel Master (NA/PAL) File:Gallery_bbs_battle05.jpg|Screenshot of Ventus using the Experiment 626 D-Link (NA/PAL) File:Khbbs71.jpg|Battle Screenshot of Aqua and 626 fighting Gantu. (NA/PAL) File:ZackFairVentusNAPAL.jpg|Screenshot of Zack talking to Ventus. (NA/PAL) File:NewUnknown.PNG|NA/PAL exclusive boss. I understand why we had these originally, as promotional information for an unreleased game. However, the game has not only been fully released in Japanese, but we have plenty of official English screenshots as well. It's time for the article to be formatted as a "current game", rather than "every bit of promotional material we could find".Glorious CHAOS! 00:23, June 17, 2010 (UTC) E3 2010 Trailer Maybe the voices in the trailer were a prototype and i bet you, that when it comes out, it might sound a lot better WerMonger89WarMonger89 02:54, June 17, 2010 (UTC) I hope so. By the way, when you put the four squiggles (~~~~), you don't have to type out your username. The Yoshiman 97 17:07, June 17, 2010 (UTC) New Secret Boss Circumstances in which the new Secret Boss is fought are still unknown, but it appears in a black cloak and wields what would appear to be blue versions of Xemnas' Interdiction ethereal blades; the fight takes place in The Land of Departure. Still too early to be certain, but also seems to be Xemnas' frame and fights with a similar move set, but features a whip-like attack, similar to the Lingering Sentiment's Keyblade whip, but can also grapple onto the player. Also note the weapon appears to have a handle and the boss holds them like swords where Xemnas' weapons extend from the palms of his hands.--XYZ. 16:50, June 17, 2010 (UTC) ***SPOILER ALERT ABOUT THE SECRET BOSS AND WHO IT IS** OK SO I WAS AT E3, AND I ASKED ONE OF THE SQUARE ENIX MEMBERS (I WONT SAY WHO BECAUSE IDK IF HE WAS SUPPOSSED 2 TELL ME THIS INFO) "WHO IS THE SECRET BOSS? IS IT XEMNAS?" AND HE REPLIED "IT'S XEMNAS, BUT BEFORE HE IS XEMNAS YEARS BEFORE. (SIMILAR TO HOW VEN LOOKS LIKE ROXAS). HE SAYS IT LOOKS JUST LIKE XEMNAS, BUT HAS A DIFFERENT NAME.....HE WOULDNT TELL ME HIS NA,E. BUT IT'S PRETTY OVISOUS ITS XEHANORT GOT HIS HEART EXTRACTED JUST WHEN SORA TURNS INTO A HEARTLESS AND CREATED ROXAS.... AND NOBODY DUAL WEILDS BLADES IN THAT STYLE OTHER THAN XEMNAS (OR XEMNAS 10 YRS AGO) :You're gonna need some proof. They wouldn't give it away this earl. ReignG 21:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) First of all, please refrain from USING ALL CAPS. Second, Xemnas at this time would be two seperate people: Terra and MX (unless this occurs shortly after Terra and MX merge, which would still be young Xehanort, not Xemnas) Third, the fact that Xehanort turned into a heartless and left a Nobody behind has been known for some time now. And like Reign said, the team is usually pretty ambiguous about the game's content, so I doubt you are telling the truth. Finally, please use four tildes (these: ~) to sign your name if you are an IP. Like this: 00:36, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah judging by the state in which The Land of Departure is in, Terra and Maser Xehanort have yet to integrate, but both Aqua and the boss have a lot of HP and Aqua is wielding the Ultima Weapon. That means that this is probably some kind of dream sequence or data fight. Perhaps another Absent Silhouette along with Vanitas'. --XYZ. 01:45, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hardly, but thinking well every secret boss in the game have a portal or something similar, yet he have Xemnas's weapons so maybe he is connected to Terra, MX or Xehanort and judging by Aqua's HP I would say that just like VS it can only be fought after you finish the game--Xabryn 02:14, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Also, after watching a Xemnas battle from KH2 I noticed that Xemnas also has the same blue static around his hands when fighting.--XYZ. 02:59, June 18, 2010 (UTC) But this one's weapons actually have handles, so I think they're something different--Samoth 12:51, June 18, 2010 (UTC) A tease? That would be where our mind would go first. Fans have been prying at this game for almost three years now, and especially now that Japan got it so early. It wouldn't be hard for them to whip up a fake battle like cutscene. Honestly, having to wait this long isn't worth another boss or crown stickers. If they're going to make a new boss make one worth fighting, not one we've already fought. Maybe they know this mindset Lee Dante 11:35, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Why is it so hard for people to understand that dubbing and localizing a game takes a crapload of time. Especially with a cast like the one they have and the additional features the English version gets that Japanese fans don't. Be greatful we're getting the game at all. What makes you think they would actually fake a new boss? What kind of sense does that make? 11:53, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Western Release I'm pretty sure Nomura said BBS is not going to get a Final Mix...ReignG 21:39, June 17, 2010 (UTC) NEW English Gameplay from E3 Doesn't look like anyone's put this up yet, so I will. Gameplay and cutscenes of Terra, Aqua, and Ven in Olympus Coliseum, Castle of Dreams, and Deep Space. *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvwBBjGIf9o&feature=related Methinks this sounds quite a bit better than the other trailer. Seems more polished or something. Also, looks like Ven's Command Style was changed from "Speed Rave" to "Fever Pitch". Speed Rave sounds a bit cooler, but whatever. All that matters is that we're finally getting the game. 17:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah well the trailer had voice acting with no sound effects or background music, just Ventus' theme, so of course it would sound bad. These are fully produced scenes. Also take into account the people behind the voices, Leonard Nimoy and Mark Hamill are both very experienced actors including voice acting work, this will be Jesse McCartney's third gig for KH, and then there's Willa Holland and whoever is acting for Terra. In Willa's case, she's a young and hardly experienced actress and this is her first time doing voice over work. Seriously, what do you expect? I can't say much for Terra though. --XYZ. 01:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) :I agree. I really don't think Willa should've been picked for the job, she was a major step back from Megumi. The Yoshiman 97 03:27, June 18, 2010 (UTC) me too, she sounds good, but not THAT good. i wonder if the Japanese voice actor who did Aqua has a english voice, she would do a WAY better job than willa did. WarMonger89 03:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Actually, she wouldn't. She's spent most of her life speaking Japanese, and she'd have a clear accent if she spoke English, and would sound more awkward if she did the English voice. Anyway, I'm perfectly fine with Aqua's voice. I think the charm speech was a fluke of sorts. Tamroc7 14:40, June 18, 2010 (UTC) I love the way that it has subtitles for everything expect when Stitch is talking. I guess the subtitles just went "We have no way of typing that" and just gave up. 21:46, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Terra E3 English Gameplay http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3SJN4bqqU2c I think this was originally on the NA site.--ΧƳƵach. 16:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Jungle Book hack This thread is to discuss whether or not the note about the hidden level based on the Jungle Book should be added. Werehog 9:04 PM 6/23/2010 (UTC) This reminds me of the scrapped Pinocchio world thing. What exactly is the problem with putting this information on the BBS page? (I assume it is a legal thing, but I'd like to know for sure) 04:09, June 24, 2010 (UTC) :I just want us to discuss how we're going to cover hacked stuff like this, or the hacked "Crumbling Island" room, or the Ultima Weapon alternates? :I mean, does anyone have info on how the hack was done? Are we sure it was data actually in the game, and not a hoax?Glorious CHAOS! 04:59, June 24, 2010 (UTC) PRESSING MATTER FOR PSP GO OWNERS It has been rumored that BBS will not be available on the PSP Go, if you have information on the topic please respond, but if you just have rumors on the subject do not. Lee Dante 07:43, June 25, 2010 (UTC) In the English Teaser Trailer I saw the PSN logo so it could be available for download but, it wasn't found on the E3 trailer.--BurstDragon 05:34, June 28, 2010 (UTC) New Keyblades It says new keyblades i wonder if there is? If there is none tell me. ok. &)--Edgeshadow thats just the design ignor it!--Edgeshadow